


One Moment of Peace

by ollypopp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing, mentions of near-death experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollypopp/pseuds/ollypopp
Summary: Tensions are high, stakes are even higher and just one moment of peace is all you have to offer Rey.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, Rey/Reader
Kudos: 21





	One Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request response drabble! I love Rey so much and we all deserve more wlw Rey!

For as big of a ship as it was, the Millenium Falcon could be suffocating. Especially when five beings and a BB unit were stuck on it in the middle of hyperspace and tension were high. Poe and Rey had gotten into it at the worst possible time, just as the First Order was closing in your locations. You and Finn had almost been killed and the two fought about it again once the danger had passed. 

Finn had lost his temper at them, tired of mediating (who could blame him) and frustrated. You were shaken still, messing with wirings in the ship’s comm system while Rey cleaned some soot off of BB-8. You had no idea where Finn was, Poe was probably in the cockpit cooling off with Chewie and for the moment none of you had anything to do but sit in your feelings. 

It was exhausting looking over your shoulder all the time, not knowing when the next battle was coming. This time you and Finn had almost been taken out, last time it had almost been Poe and the time before that it was Chewie. You were all tired. At the end of your ropes with no clear finish line in sight. 

You connected two fraying wires without being sure what exactly they were for and the halolamps flickered. Cringing you prayed to anybody that would listen that they would stay on, not ready for another argument to start. They flashed a few times before they came back on, and some kind of soft tune started playing through the speakers in the hull. Rey looked up at you with a confused frown, and you shrugged. The song was nice, the melody beautiful and just a little melancholy, so you let it play on. Rey looked lost in her thoughts as the music filled the room and your heart ached for her.

All that time spent alone on Jakku, waiting for her life to begin, and once it had she was still constantly fighting for her life. 

You walked over to her and held out your hand, she looked at it and then at you with a confused frown. “What?”

“Dance with me.”

“I don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you.”

She looked skeptical but put her hand in yours and then stood up. You lifted her free hand to your shoulder, and then put yours on her waist. It was simple but definitely off beat. The two of you slowly taking steps back and forth, sometimes venturing into half a waltz. Rey grumbled an apology when she stepped on your feet, and you nearly tumbled over. 

After a moment or two her smile got softer -- a little sad -- before she gave up on dancing and wrapped both arms around you. It was not technically dancing, but you wouldn’t complain about the embrace. It was nice to gently sway to the music, taking in the way she felt there in your arms. There was a feather light kiss to the skin on your neck, and a small sigh of contentment. 

The war was heading towards a precipice, everyone felt it. But for just a few minutes, here in the beat-up hull of an old Corellian YT model freighter hurling through hyperspace, there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info on WIPs, to make requests, or just partake in shenanigans come follow me on tumblr: ollypopp.tumblr.com


End file.
